


【超蝙】殘像

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: DCEU亨超本蝙，弔念一個時代的結束。





	1. Chapter 1

起初，他以為自己只是太累了。

 

"阿福，我的咖啡呢 ? "

"親愛的老爺，過多咖啡因顯然不利於偉恩下一代的產生。"

三小時後，布魯斯在蝙蝠電腦旁一處不顯眼的陰影底下發現殘餘著咖啡渣的杯子。

從乾固的情形看來，蝙蝠俠早在剛開始埋頭工作時就喝完今日份的咖啡。

也許自己只是過於專注而忘了。他想。

 

幾個星期後，難得氣氛平靜祥和的聯盟會議上，閃電俠率先岔開話題聊到昨晚的慶功派對。

"不得不說，誰都沒想到蝙蝠俠竟然是草莓愛好者。"

"你們都該看看藍大個目睹蝙蝠五秒解決三個草莓派的表情。" 亞瑟顯然還有些宿醉，搓揉著額角，一邊露出目光迷離的笑容。

 

......草莓 ? 自己可從沒喜歡過那通紅的小東西。

要說的話，還是酒味甜點合胃口，再不濟也得是巧克力。

蝙蝠俠冷哼一聲，而大家就把這當作黑暗騎士羞於承認的表現了。

 

 

即便都是些芝麻蒜皮小事，身為偵探，蝙蝠俠終究意識到有什麼不對。

布魯斯發覺，整個世界以一種微妙的姿態偏差著。

人們會為了他沒做的事讚揚或詆毀自己，某些沒印象經手過的小案件被歸檔於"已結案"的資料夾中，就連人際關係也開始朝無法自控的方向發展。

阿福最近提高了飯後甜點的出現機率，理由為 : 看到您不再沒日沒夜試圖搞死自己，便是在下最大的心願。當然您與肯特先生的"友誼"也相當值得讚賞。

肯特 ? 布魯斯不記得他和超人有除了聯盟事務外的私下接觸。

像他這樣的人不應該......對此有所希冀。

 

蝙蝠俠試圖將這些偏差點記錄下來，但每當意圖展開調查時，卻又不知怎地，腦中總有其他念頭會將之打斷。

距離布魯斯嘗試有所作為已經過了近三個禮拜，但唯一的進展仍只有蝙蝠電腦裡一個空白的檔案夾。

他開始相信這一切是某種陰謀。

卻為此無能為力。

彷彿冥冥之中，注定如此。

 

克拉克臉紅著問自己是否願意共進晚餐的那個下午，布魯斯發現指尖開始變得有些透明。

握不住鋼筆只能眼睜睜看著墨跡弄髒桌面的次數逐漸增加。偶而，人們會忽視他講的話。

 

他試圖找別人談談這所有一切，從未成功。

阿福抱怨著蝙蝠車上難清的汙漬，黛安娜問自己對新出的冰淇淋口味有何看法，克拉克滿心歡喜地分享瑪莎的蘋果派，巴里忙著和維克多討論流行偶像，亞瑟只想再試試偉恩家典藏佳釀。

戈登沉默著抽菸，小丑繼續瘋狂大笑。

世界依舊正常運轉，沒有人發覺不對，除了蝙蝠俠自己。

 

迪克終於願意回偉恩莊園的那天夜裡，布魯斯看到了即將取代自己的黑影。

阿福恭敬而忠誠的稱呼那東西，"偉恩老爺"。

早已長大成人的羅賓彆扭著和它打招呼，一家人集合於裝修完畢的古宅飯廳，久違的聚在一起。

曾經的無憂飛翔的鳥兒喊那東西，"布魯斯"。

 

喔，這就是了。

原來一切微小的偏差只是因為，自己要被這東西取而代之。

所有屬於布魯斯偉恩的人生，他的家人，他的朋友，他的理想，他的報復，他的絕望，他的痛苦......他的愛人，即將都要屬於它了。

 

自己的心難得輕盈，卻也為著這解脫而感到罪惡。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節什麼的真適合發刀啊(菸


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂。

" The world only makes sense when you force it to. "

 

可惜他已經太老，太疲憊，再也無力做些什麼了。

於是布魯斯偉恩眼睜睜看著，自己的人生被取代。

 

他沒有怨言。

 

那隻新的蝙蝠在每個方面都做得很好，甚至遠超越自己。

他更年輕，或許沒那麼強壯，但敏捷與柔韌度使這位新的黑暗騎士更完美且流暢的進行戰鬥。

他與聯盟成員間的關係說不上密切，然而對於團隊的運作和執行確實在行。他與其餘超級英雄間的默契令人忌妒。

他甚至在阿福眼中獲得更高的評價。至少，一個不酗酒嗑藥的偉恩更符合保安總管期待。

 

那是一對相當完美的組合。名副其實的"世界最佳拍檔"。

他的智慧足以匹敵他的力量，他的勇氣襯托著他的毅力。

 

布魯斯看著遠方黑紅交疊的披風，想著。

也許，這是個更好的世界。

一個沒有自己的世界。

 

或許是上天垂憐，他還有機會向他們道別。

 

布魯斯花了三個小時吃完最後一頓阿福做的料理，儘管那事實上並不美味。

他泡一杯咖啡給偉恩大宅的保安總管，而沒有任何言語能感謝老者四十年來的養育之恩。

"阿福......"

"能認識您是我的福氣，老爺。"

"我也是。"

 

他想永遠做老管家的偉恩少爺。

 

布魯斯在小鎮男孩的懷中醒來。他以指尖描繪著對方面容，隔著一層薄博的空氣。

對自己而言，布魯斯偉恩從未與克拉克肯特發展超過普通朋友的情誼。儘管這世界所認知的超人和蝙蝠俠早就在一起將近半年。

他想過吻他，以一個即將消逝的身份。

但布魯斯還是什麼也沒做。

他閉上眼，深吸了口陽光下麥穗的味道。

 

蝙蝠俠最後一次巡視著瞭望塔，他在餐廳遇見了黛安娜。

亞馬遜人手拿著兩盒冰淇淋，一臉猶豫不決，見到同事出現反倒鬆了口氣。

"嗨布魯斯，有空嗎 ? 幫我解決一盒 ? 超市打折不小心買太多。"

女戰士說著，邊把粉色包裝那盒推向黑暗騎士。

然而，像是突然想到什麼般，她觸電似的縮了縮手。

"抱歉......你其實......不喜歡草莓口味的對吧 ? "

 

戰爭與智慧女神透過黛安娜的雙眼凝視著布魯斯。

他默默撕開萊姆酒味的冰淇淋包裝，讓那香甜微苦緩緩融化於舌尖。

神奇女俠輕輕將持劍的右手覆上對方手背。

"我會照顧好他們。"

我會替你，繼續守護著這個由我們建立的聯盟，守護你深愛的世界。

 

"謝謝，黛。"

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致我們的銀幕情人，永遠的蝙蝠俠-Ben Affleck  
> 願所有世界的蝙蝠俠都能與超人相遇。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有特約嘉賓現身

布魯斯睜開雙眼，發現自己來到堪薩斯小鎮，一座普通農莊前。

門旁漆著白漆，略顯破舊的信箱上寫著四個字母 : KENT

他逆光瞇了瞇眼，發覺有位男孩躺在穀倉屋頂上，曬著太陽。

中年人擺動早已不那麼靈活的軀體，徒手攀上穀倉不那麼平整的木製頂層。

男孩眼底有熟悉的藍，像是將整個天空都塞進那一方小小的空間，蘊藏著整個宇宙的光與溫度。

 

"嗨，讓我猜猜，又一個布魯斯 ? 老天，你看上去沒他們說的那麼老啊 ? "

這小子真沒禮貌，過了英年早逝年紀可也還勉強算正值壯年的偉恩翻了翻白眼。

"你他媽是誰 ? 這裡又他媽是啥鬼東西 ? " 中年人毫不客氣地問道。

"挖喔，有人說過你生氣起來的樣子很像波斯貓嗎 ? "

布魯斯回了個中指。他跟那種臉扁扁的，看上去貴氣十足又懶洋洋的生物可沒有半分相像。

 

男孩倒是不怎麼在意對方的粗魯，友好拍著身旁屋頂說道 : "陪我坐坐 ? "

"......給我個理由。"

黑髮藍眼的男孩搔了搔頭，有些困惑的樣子。

"呃......因為我是克拉克 ‧ 肯特 ? 你的世界也有超人，對吧 ? 還是說，你的超人跟你關係不怎麼樣 ? "

棕褐色的眼睛瞇了瞇，打量眼前穿著帶有超人符號短袖上衣和年仔褲的青年，謹慎的在對方半公尺外坐下。

這時布魯斯才意識到自己穿著藍色襯衫和馬甲，袖口還捲到了手肘之上。

如同他第一次遇見他的模樣。

 

"所以，你也被拋棄了 ? 被另一個自己取代 ? "

蝙蝠俠一向講求效率，單刀直入殺往問題核心。

"顯然那裡有更高次元的力量，而我們，不過是被創造出來的角色。" 

"像是提線人偶般，隨時可以被替換。"

男孩不再嘻皮笑臉，反倒有些憐憫的望著自己。布魯斯啞口無言，他不認識眼前青年，但對方身上確實有些東西是屬於克拉克，屬於超人的。

 

"你為何被取代 ? "

他問了個殘忍的問題。

這位年輕的克拉克只是笑著聳聳肩。

"不知道。太年輕 ? 太意氣用事 ? 不夠陽光正面 ? "

"太老、太衝動、不夠聰明機警。也許還有太壯 ? " 

布魯斯自嘲的比著自己。( 他死都不會承認阿福的體重控制策略是對的。)

 

"他們總是可以找到理由換掉我們，好像路邊的小花枯萎也都是我的責任一樣。"

"一群混帳東西。"

"對阿，吃屎去吧。"

他得承認，說著渾話，看上去跟自己一樣不爽的克拉克確實有點可愛。

 

"或許對他們來說，我們不過是虛構角色。"

"但那些痛苦和淚水，都是真的啊。"

"當我眼睜睜看著子彈穿過他身體時的恐懼，當我緩步走向死亡，他仍堅持不願放手的不捨......"

"那些都是真的啊。"

 

我害死了我的克拉克，讓所有關心我的人失望。

這也是真的。

 

布魯斯沉默著。

 

"我甚至沒能讓他講完那句話，因為我不甘心。"

"我不甘心自己不是先說出口的人。"

男孩仰頭直視日光，那被金黃鋪滿的側臉宛若天神降臨。若非他的心碎與怨恨讓自己成了阿修羅。

 

曾為哥譚王者的男人默默摟住男孩肩膀，讓那頭有些雜亂無章的黑髮靠在自己胸前。

"生命總會繼續。那些人可能記得我們，也可能不會，但總有人會代替我們照顧他們。"

"不要擔心你的布魯斯，他會堅持下去。"

 

正如我的克拉克。

他們會承接我們的理想，代替我們繼續活下去。

 

 

"噓，一切都會沒事的。"

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小小番外 :
> 
> N超發現乳量似乎與年紀成正比(氪石插腦  
> 本蝙 : 年輕人，不作死會死。


End file.
